


They Don’t Know About Us

by Idizzhh



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, Music, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idizzhh/pseuds/Idizzhh
Summary: The year is 1985. Lily Bowman has just turned 19, and believes she’s on the verge of dying if she doesn’t do anything about her boring life. When she accidentally bumps into Roger Taylor, her life takes a turn. He introduces her to a world filled with sex, drugs and rock ‘n’ roll, but when she starts to realise the consequences of her actions, it’s too late.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)





	They Don’t Know About Us

“One of the hardest things you will ever have to do, my dear, is to grieve the loss of a person who is still alive.”


End file.
